Juliet and her Deadbeat Romeo
by miss-kitty94
Summary: The following story includes the plot of what would happen if juliet had stopped romeo from drinking the poison he bought w/ a slightly comical twist ; it is not finished, but it's worth your time to read.


Juliet and her Deadbeat Romeo

Chapter 1

3 nights previous

"Romeo STOP!" I cried out. He had the poison bottle next to his lips, and was about to guzzle the concoction as if it were his favorite glass of chardonnay. I knocked the bottle out of his hands and it crashed on the floor.

"Do you realize how much that stuff costs?!" he yelled.

I stared back aghast. "Are you insane? You know that poison is illegal here!"

"Well, that just proves that you know how expensive it can be. And sometimes you have to do what you have to do…I was freaking out!" he retorted.

I couldn't believe he thought what he did was actually rational. I had heard of star-crossed lovers who died for each other's love, but who would kill themselves over a person one had met while drunk at a party? I'll admit, I was a little buzzed too, and I encouraged all of the lovely compliments he crooned at my window (I thought there were guards at my door that are hired to catch people like him…how would he know where my window was anyway?). I even responded back in loving terms! Sure, I kind of thought he was attractive, but surely he would not take me that seriously!

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" Romeo yelled. Lost in my own train of thought, I stared foggily back at him.

"Huh?" I responded brilliantly.

"I said," he spat through his teeth, "did you mean any of the things you said in your vows? Maybe we can get this mess annulled."

Obviously, he did not take me that seriously for very long.

"Um, annulled? You do realize that the priest will never marry you to anyone ever again! He thought you had mended your flirtatious ways after you ended things with Rosaline… how can you fool a priest multiple times and still have a clear conscience?!"

"Trust me; this state of misery is not worth the friendship of a simple priest. He got me into this disaster; he had better get me out! Plus, priests are a dime a dozen, I can find another one. But imagine: once we get this finished, there are tons of chicks in other towns, and you have your Paris that will coddle you like a spoiled Yorkie. We'll never have to deal with one another again, and can put this behind us!"

I considered what he said for a moment. It's true, I did not want to have to deal with this crude, immature man again, and did not want to think of him as being in my past. It's not like my parents knew anything about it; now they'll never have to know. I always knew the Montagues were a disgusting bunch. They always sat in groups on the benches by the fountains in the square, and rated each Capulet girl that passed. They always want us, but they only love us for the chase. Every sensible Capulet lady knows that.

"Fine," I said tiredly. "Let's just put this behind us, okay? I want to get back to bed, this tomb is freezing!"

Romeo rolled his eyes dramatically. "You Capulets and your pampered ways…you can't stand a single day without your perfumed baths or goose-down beds. Ugh! We Montagues could live for weeks in the wild."

"We only live in luxury because we can," I retorted, "you live in the dumps because you Montagues are all just natural-born slum dogs. No amount of wealth can change that!"

"Look…" he sighed while slowly massaging his temples, not bothering to conceal his irritation. "We both want this done. Fast. That much is obvious. Let's just shut up before we both kill each other."

"Yes, that wouldn't be good…everyone would miss me. But we should leave, so then you can go back to your exile," I said triumphantly. Within the past five minutes, I had realized he had come here in secret. If he was ever caught, he would be put to death. My lips curled into a malicious grin.

Yet, much to my surprise, his mocking grin stretched farther. "Actually," he replied "I got that overturned. You said before no amount of our money could change anything. Turns out, the prince would not agree."

I glared at him across the room. "I believe you said something before about getting out of here. I say we do that right now, for your sake."

"Fine by me; I've been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for you to say that."

After staring at him a while, I could not stand the sight of him any longer, and turned on my heel out the mausoleum and stormed off.

Chapter 2

"Disgusting…dear Juliet, I hope you never get mixed up in such a crowd." My nurse was staring out the window as she said this, a total change of topic from my attire I was to wear to the celebration of my "glorious resurrection." I thought the theme was a bit overdramatic; then again, that was the most accurate description of my mother…on another point, it was the most I could do to please her after all the mourning I had put my family through.

The scene my nurse spoke of was of the Capulets brawling and laughing, while pushing each other into the fountain in the middle of the square. "Yes," I sighed. "I hope so too. But no need to worry, I have a sensible head that I inherited from my father. I will be fine. Oh, wait, nurse?"

"Yes, love?"

"Be sure and invite the Montagues to this party tonight. I want to show off how well I truly am." In truth, I wanted to show Romeo and his whole family how well off I was doing with my fiancé, Paris. He shall pale in comparison with whatever nasty girl he picked up off the street before the party. He will never see it coming.

"Um, of course…I'm sure your mother will say the same," the nurse said with an inquisitive tone.

After a few hours, I was quite ready for the party. I sent a page to ask where Paris happened to be, and finished primping my hair in the reflecting glass. "This will show Romeo…how a Capulet can soar above the problems they first encountered…with style," I muttered under my breath.

"JULIET!" my mother cried. "Get down here! All of the guests are arriving!"

I sighed, picked up my skirts, and headed down the stairs. "Here we go…" I thought.

I grandly trailed down the stairs, and looked around at all the guests that attended my party. It's nice to know when you're popular. But alas, while scanning the room, I happened to catch the eye of Romeo…my Romeo. Or who was formerly my Romeo, anyway. I glowered viciously as he flirted with…who was that he was speaking to? I wished she could turn her head. But, as soon as she did to toss her hair, I wished she hadn't. It was my dear cousin, Rosaline. "Rosaline?! This is insanity!" I thought to myself, enraged at the very sight of them together. Fortunately, before I could do anything more to my reputation in my state of irritation, I found myself again, with my hand in Paris's hand, and slowly walked down the rest of the stairs with him. Oh how I wish he had brought anyone but Rosaline…my own cousin! The poor thing, she must not know what she's getting into… I will confront her about this at once! I shook my head…of course, it is only because I wish for her to be warned about the mistakes she would make if she took this any further.

After the first dance, I excused myself from Paris (poor man, I hope I shall give him peace one day, after all I have done to him, I swear I shall), and headed directly over to Rosaline. "Can I speak with you for a minute…in private?" I asked through my teeth. "Um..." She hesitated in Romeo's for a minute. "I suppose. What is this about?"

I lead her into a corner where only a few relatives of mine were romantically smooching [no one ever tells after the party's over], and began my rant. "What on earth do you think you're doing?! You know that Romeo is a Montague, and you know that they are all dogs! What reason could you have for coming out IN PUBLIC with a Montague?!"

She stared at me blankly for a moment. "But…dear Juliet. He loves me. This is different! He told me so! He even said that my eyes look like stars, and that the stars pale in comparison, and…"

I couldn't let her finish. In fact, I myself almost could not finish. He told ME that! Me! I thought he really meant it, but it was all lies! He must have it set up from the start, preying upon every fair Capulet he came upon. I felt sick. "NO, Rosaline!! Don't you see? It's a hoax! All of it! He means nothing that he tells you! They're all dogs! The whole lot! He wants you for your class and the fun of the chase only! He does not want you, can't you see?"

It was obvious that Rosaline could not hold her feelings back in as well as I could. The tears spilled over her rouged cheeks, and she blubbered, "No, Juliet, you couldn't mean that, you couldn't! You're wrong! I'm special to him! You only say this because you saw him and wanted him for your own!"

I stood in front of her for a moment, wondering if I could speak at all without having Rosaline's same explosive reaction. Eventually, I gathered up the gumption to say, "No. Rosaline, you must stay away from him...for you…our whole family… not just for me." And I stormed away. The last thing I saw before I rushed into the power room was the twisted expression on Romeo's face; a mix of angst and pain, while fearful since he knew that I knew it was all a lie.

Chapter 3

I stared at myself in the reflective glass in the power room…is this how the belle of the ball is supposed to look? Red puffy eyes, tear-stained cheeks…I don't think so! To think, I'm falling apart over a relationship I had just gotten annulled! Ridiculous! The fact, however, that I could be so easily fooled into believing such banter is laughable! The rising sun…bah! Where does he come up with these things? He must have gotten a double major in poetry at the university nearby. And now, he preys upon my dear cousin. She denies it all, and I cannot explain anything to her; she has every right to deny me! How did I get into such a mess? All over a stupid drink at a stupid party…

"Juliet?" I instinctively turned at the sound of my name. Rosaline was standing at the door, awkwardly leaning against the door-frame. "Juliet, I have been talking to Romeo…he told me about your relationship with him. He wishes for me to forget about it, just as he wishes to. It sounds as though you really took advantage of him. How could you do such a thing to the poor boy? We both know how you can easily influence boys into what you want them to do, but this is insane--"

I blinked, astonished, and unsure what to say. The lies he could conjure in such a quick amount of time! Or…has he been telling this to everyone? Ugh, I thought he said we could completely forget the situation!

"Oh Rosaline!" I cried in desperation. "surely you would not believe him, after you've only known him for, what, an hour? And we have been family and best buddies for our whole lives! Why would you turn your back on me for a simple boy?"

She glared, for I had hit a soft spot. "For your information, I have known him for 4 hours. And…we're in love! Not even a family rivalry can stand in the way! We will make things right, you shall see!"

I looked into her eyes, and it was obvious she fervently believed in what she told me. How could I break her spirit when she had her hopes so high? I knew I had to eventually, but I will avoid that for as long as possible. At least, until I can finally reveal what kind of a monster he really is. Maybe…I might not have to do anything. This party is the perfect opportunity to find girls that he had surely made swoon in his direction, and get them to tell Rosaline just what all they had experienced.

"Rosaline…wait here. I wish to socialize some more. But whatever you do, please do not hang with that crowd of Montagues…at least wait until I come back."

She glowered at me, but finally replied, "Fine…but he'll wonder where I am! We hate to be separated for any amount of time, since we're so deeply in love."

I rolled my eyes, and left the room.

"After this, she'll regret she ever said that," I muttered under my breath, as I walked towards the first group of girls that I was to inquire.

To be Continued…


End file.
